The Greatest Fall of All Time
by The Good Girl
Summary: One-shot fic. LH When you've fallen for your best friend, everything is different.


_Disclaimer_: I don't own anything from One Tree Hill, or the song _'The Greatest Fall of All Time'_ by the wonderful band, **Matchbook Romance**. Thanks!

. . . .

_The hand on my clock strikes two  
  
In times when I got the best of you  
  
We made promises we couldn't keep  
  
And every night we couldn't sleep._

. . . .   
  
Haley glanced at the clock on her bedroom wall. Two a.m. She couldn't sleep...all night her mind had been pre-occupied with things...with a certain person...with a certain person who wouldn't leave her mind.  
  
Lucas.  
  
How come she couldn't stop thinking of him? Was it because the way he smiled sent shivers up her back? Or every time he entered a room, time just seemed to...stop. And she couldn't breathe, she couldn't move, she couldn't think. He was her sole focus...and she knew it was wrong.  
  
She was with Nathan. Very much with Nathan. She loved Nathan.  
  
She did.  
  
Maybe she loved Nathan because Nathan loved her...sure, she got butterflies around Nathan, but with Luke...it was different...so different.  
  
He'd promised that no matter what they'd be best friends forever. No matter what, nothing would come between them...but never, ever, did the possibility of falling in love with her best friend come around. And that was just it—she loved Nathan.  
  
But she fell in love with Lucas.

. . . .   
_I didn't know why, but didn't ask questions  
  
because it was the first time in my life,  
  
yeah the first time in my life  
  
Where I, did something right._

. . . .   
  
Haley rolled over on her bed and groaned into the pillow. She hated feeling like this...she hated seeing Lucas with other girls. She hated it...and she hated the fact that she wanted to strangle every girl Lucas talked to that wasn't her...  
  
He had corrupted her. It was his entire fault...it was his fault she loved him. But he didn't love her. No, how could he? And today...she blew everything...she told Lucas how she felt...well, she kissed him. She couldn't help it...tears pricked her eyes as Haley realized everything she had ruined by kissing Lucas.

. . . .   
_I set myself up for the greatest fall of all time_

. . . .   
  
The look in his eyes when she kissed him! She'd been over his house, telling her something about something, but she hadn't been listening. He had touched her shoulder, smirked that smirk of his...and she couldn't help it any longer! He'd looked in her eyes for too long, it was his fault. And she...she kissed him.  
  
"Hales," he had said, looking at her confused. "Wha—what?"  
  
She couldn't believe she had done it! What had possessed her to? She had crossed the ultimate line...you weren't supposed to fall for your best friend!  
  
But, she thought, it was bound to happen sooner or later. They were only human...and yet...yet...she had kissed him and then she had ran out of his house, terrified at what he might say or do...but she couldn't help it, she had to kiss him, she needed to!  
  
It was like...she needed him...of course she needed Luke, but...truly, truly need him.  
  
Falling in love with Lucas was inevitable...she had fell, and it was so hard getting back up.

. . . .   
_You pick me apart  
  
While I search for witty things to say (In my defense)  
  
"You'll never amount to anything anyway"  
  
(Don't press your luck, don't press your luck)  
  
And think that I'm impressed with your one night stands  
  
and your contagious kiss  
  
I'm trying to get this right  
  
Yeah, cause I'm ridiculous like that_

. . . .   
  
Haley let out a frustrated growl...it wasn't fair. By falling in love with Luke, she would no doubt lose Nathan, and then what would she have? Nothing. Nothing at all.  
  
"Oh God," she groaned, letting the tears fall.  
  
Maybe it was more of the fact that she missed Lucas...honestly missed him. She hadn't seen much of him lately. He'd either spent his time playing basketball or with Peyton or chasing Brooke. Everything was just such a mess...it was crazy.  
  
Yet it was beautiful.  
  
Just as Haley was starting to fall into a restless sleep, a soft knocking on her bedroom window caused her to jolt out of bed. Wondering who could be visiting her so late, she was shocked to see Lucas standing there, looking anxious.  
  
"Luke," she breathed, letting him in through the window, that was on the first floor. "What—what are you doing here?"  
  
"We need to talk."

. . . .   
_I set myself up for the greatest fall of all time_

. . . .   
  
Haley looked sadly at him and tears pricked her eyes as everything just came clashing down.  
  
"Luke, I'm so sorry," she cried. "Please—I don't know why I did it—I couldn't help it...Luke, I don't know what's happening, but...but, I can't, I'm sorry, please..."  
  
Lucas pressed his finger to her lips and looked down at her gently.  
  
"Hales," he said, and she felt her knees go weak. She wished he wouldn't use that charm of his right now. "I don't know what happened, but you can't do this—you're with Nathan. It's wrong...I love ya Hales, you're my best friend. But—"  
  
"I know," she cried. "It's just—I miss you so much, I haven't seen you in so long, Luke...please...I love you, Lucas. I do...more than best friends Lucas, I love you."  
  
Lucas shook his head. "You're my best friend Hales...you're with Nathan."  
  
Haley felt her heart breaking at the mess she was in. She watched Lucas leave and couldn't help but cry.  
  
What had she done?

. . . .   
_I'll keep this as  
  
A constant reminder  
  
Of the nights I spent holding onto her  
  
And rest assured I'm moving on  
  
I miss you less, with each day your gone (your gone)_

. . . .   
  
Haley watched Lucas across the courtyard playing with a curl of Peyton's hair. She hadn't talked to him since that night...it would have been too hard...but watching him from afar was even harder. He met her eyes for a painful moment, but quickly looked away.  
  
She should have never kissed him.  
  
Now, every time she was with Nathan, she felt so...guilty. She couldn't look at him right anymore. She cared so much for him, she loved him...but she was always going to love Lucas. She fell for her best friend, and this is where it got her. She had permanently damaged their tender relationship, and now what?  
  
She just felt more alone than before.  
  
Watching him was hard. Watching his lips move, knowing those lips would never say her name again, knowing those eyes would never look at her with longing, knowing those hands would never touch her...  
  
The pain was enough to kill her.

. . . .   
  
_I set myself up for the greatest fall of all time _

. . . .


End file.
